1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in joystick mechanisms, and more particularly, pertains to new and improved joysticks wherein a barrel rotator is utilized for movement along one axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of joystick mechanisms wherein barrel rotators are utilized, it has been the practice to employ a spring return to center mechanism. Such devices have been unsatisfactory for use as input devices in computer systems requiring multi-directional, positional control. The spring return to center type device is more advantageously utilized for computer games and such.